Su escritor favorito
by Annbones
Summary: ¿Qué hizo Kate luego de salir de la casa de Castle, con el sujetador en la mano, escapando de Martha y Alexis? Esto es lo que yo me imagino que podría haber hecho...


Una tontería cortita que se me ocurrió mientras veía por vigésima novena vez el 5 x 01...

Espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo :)

* * *

**Su escritor favorito**

Caminó hacia su apartamento a paso lento, deteniéndose a mirar vidrieras sin verlas realmente, intentando en vano contener el caudal de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior.

El día, después de aquella tormenta, era claro, y Kate se dio cuenta de que la lluvia debía de haber sido abundante durante la noche, dados los charcos que aún no se secaban en la calle. Ella por su parte no había escuchado nada más que la voz de su escritor preferido, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, el ruido que hacía al besarla, el sonido de sus ropas cayendo, cierres, botones, zapatos, todo en desordenado montón por el apartamento, a los pies de la cama y sobre las sábanas mismas. Su mano rozó el sostén que aún llevaba en el bolsillo, no había encontrado la manera de volver a ponérselo y en realidad no importaba demasiado porque llevaba la chaqueta pero era una sensación extraña.

Una sonrisa se esparció lentamente por su rostro, una sonrisa genuina, real, tan deslumbrante que un par de peatones se dieron vuelta para mirarla, aquella mujer con el cabello alborotado y ojeras bajo sus ojos tenía "algo".

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a su edificio y optó por subir por las escaleras a pesar del cansancio. Quería disfrutar un momento más de aquel estado, el minuto en el que aún podía sentir que apenas recién había salido de casa de él, el minuto en que aún podía sentir su tacto sobre su piel, el sabor de ese último beso mezclado con aroma a café recién hecho…

Al llegar a la puerta de su piso se quedó unos segundos contemplándola, como si no supiera qué hacer ante la barrera del que consideraba su espacio, aunque esa noche había descubierto que prefería otro espacio, vivo, más pequeño, pero más cómodo y acogedor que su departamento.

Por fin entró, empujando la puerta con cansancio. Ya estaba en su casa, ya la noche había terminado, y si bien sabía que necesitaba descansar lo que menos quería hacer era eso. La alegría, la incredulidad y la excitación que la invadían no la dejarían pegar ojo.

Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, rememorando el modo en que Castle la había sujetado para besarla contra la propia puerta de su loft, aquel momento en que había descubierto su cicatriz y colocado su mano sobre ella, en un entendimiento silencioso de que no era momento de mirar el pasado, sino hacia adelante, a un futuro compartido que ambos deseaban con fuerza.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y se encontró sentada en el piso, las piernas contra el pecho, las manos tocando el frío suelo, inmóvil, procesando de alguna forma todo lo ocurrido.

"Castle" repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, "Richard Edgar Castle, Richard Alexander Rodgers", siguió repitiendo hasta que la fuerza de sus pensamientos la llevó a ponerse de pie.

Hacía tiempo que no hacía algo como esto, pero qué más daba ya…

Saltó.

Con los pies en punta, llevando las rodillas al pecho, las manos en alto, en precario equilibrio sobre los tacones, el cabello flotando a su alrededor.

Como una adolescente que acaba de ver a su ídolo, como una niña festejando su cumpleaños, una y otra vez se impulsó hacia arriba, liberando aquel nudo de su interior, terminando de hacer trizas con cada golpe en el piso los últimos ladrillos de la pared que había construido para no ser lastimada.

Y por fin tropezó y cayó, afortunadamente sobre el sofá, comenzando entonces a reír como no la hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, una risa descontrolada, eufórica, alborozada, infantil, despreocupada.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por las carcajadas, y sólo paró cuando una punzada de dolor en el costado la detuvo, dejándola casi sin aire.

"Te has vuelto loca, Katie", le pareció escuchar a su madre, como la había escuchado tantas otras veces en su adolescencia.

"Vale la pena la locura, mamá" pensó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Después de todo, esa noche lo había hecho con su escritor favorito.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Levante la mano quién haría lo mismo en la situación de Kate! Lo reconozco, voy a cumplir 30 años y aún tengo comportamientos infantiles ;)

Besos desde Argentina

Ana


End file.
